


Happy birthday, Monroe!

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick brings Monroe a cupcake and a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Monroe!

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to NBC and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

"Happy Birthday!" Nick said, shoving a cupcake in Monroe's hands as soon as Monroe opened the door. 

"What? How did you know it was my birthday?" Monroe asked as he inhaled the delicious aroma of double-chocolate fudge cupcake. 

"Well, you were a suspect in a kidnapping. I just peeked at the file." Nick grinned at his own cleverness. 

"Well, Detective, isn't that a misuse of police resources?" Monroe teased. 

"Could be, but I don't think anyone will notice." Nick stopped on the bottom stair and unzipped his coat, revealing the fine green ribbon that covered his chest. "You done with that cake?" 

Nick threw a smile over his shoulder as he sauntered up the stairs.


End file.
